someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Piposaru 2001: American Version
Piposaru 20001 and my wish If you don't know what Piposaru 2001 is, it's a Ape Escape game for the PS2 that unfortunately was only released in Japan. No one knows why but in the game you have to suck pants off of the apes using a vacuum. Which leads me to think all the conservatory if it were to be released in America. But that's besides the point. What I want is at least a rare copy or ROM of everything translated into English. No I'm not talking about the Japanese games fans translate. But a copy or ROM of a American version. I contacted my friends on Facebook and told me that they haven't heard of an existing copy of an American version. Luckily A couple of my friends found an existing ROM of an American version of the game of the game. I downloaded the file. Normally downloaded files on my tad slow computer took a couple minutes. But this file took eleven seconds despite the fact the file size was 116 Megabytes. I launched PCSX2 and loaded the ROM. That's when I saw something strange in the Intro. Oddities In the crowd of dancing monkeys, one of them was sitting with a blank expression on it's face. I shrugged it off as a regional difference because games can be different depending where they are released. That same ape was in the title screen. Sitting there allowing Spike to catch up to it. Spike touched the ape and an ear piercing screech was heard. My ear drums were aching bad. I decided to start a new game. Specter, (the main villian of the series) said something in Japanese. Which I thought it was dumb because this is supposed to be the American version but I do know how to translate Japanese in my mind. He said that he was actually going to kill Spike. I was a tad startled by this but I told myself that this is just a game. An Ape attacked Spike leading him to lose his final life. I don't recall seeing the Japanese game over screen but it probably wasn't supposed to be like this! Spike was sitting in a chair all depressed. Text appeared saying, "Do you know What you got yourself into Spike?" I later saw a red eye in the darkness in front of Spike. I assumed it was Specter but the eye was too deep of a red. Close to a blood red. Then the screen faded, and Game Over appereared on it. "Was Spike actually killed?" I thought to myself. Spikedied.png I went to go delete the ROM and saw something traumatizing. It was an image of Spike laying flat on the ground. A knife was sticking out of his head, he was missing both of his eyes, and was grinning. A speech bubble appereared above Spike saying, "Spike was killed. "Join him!" I passed out as those words and the image looped in my head. I saw sitting on my bed, a disc of the same version of the game. I cautiously put the game in my PS2. And saw the same image on the screen. I took out the disc a broke it. What I learned from this/Conclusion The site where I got the ROM was no longer available. And the image and ROM file were both deleted. I went over to my PS2 and played the original Japanese Version. I felt releved that I played the original version. I thought it would be best if I kept playing this version. But behind me, I heard a whisper, and it said, "Spike was Killed. "Join him!"